


岛田喵的纪录片

by lingerer022



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 猫化, 纪录片
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingerer022/pseuds/lingerer022
Summary: 前不久岛田农场又诞生了新的生命——一只小奶猫，它叫源氏。





	岛田喵的纪录片

第一集  
“前不久岛田农场又诞生了新的生命——一只小奶猫，它叫源氏。  
瞧，今天的源氏又在它哥哥的督促下努力踩奶……”  
正在猫妈妈腹部前的小猫咪像是听到了旁白的话，它抬起了乌黑发亮的眸子，好奇地盯上了镜头。  
“喵？”  
“啊！小猫咪似乎发现了我们，它抬起了粉色的爪子推了两下镜头。”旁白温柔地讲述着小猫咪淘气的行为，突然，她的语气转变了，“但是，源氏你的哥哥看起来很不高兴，现在可是午饭时间，怎么可以忘记进食呢？”  
正说着，原本蹲在一旁舔毛的虎纹猫就站了起来，它踩着优雅的步子来到了掉出猫窝的小家伙身边，还在玩闹的源氏被半藏一口咬住后颈后便不再动弹了，它垂着肉嘟嘟的四肢摇摇晃晃地被它哥哥叼着跑了一小段路。

“啊呀，源氏怎么被被放下了。半藏你不打算把它送回到妈妈的身边吗？”  
旁白的话猫咪们自然是听不见的。被放在干草上的源氏兴奋地抖了抖耳朵，它低着头用四条肉嘟嘟的小腿，颤颤巍巍地撑住自己的身体：“喵~”稚嫩的叫声传到了半藏的耳朵里，它看着弟弟的后脑勺不客气地抬起前爪，一脚把源氏踩平在干草堆山。  
“喵！”肚子贴地的源氏不高兴地叫唤了两声，它翻挣扎着翻过了肚子，挥着两个小前爪就要讨伐欺负人的“大坏蛋”。  
半藏一脸兴趣缺缺地横了小家伙两眼，随后它打了个打哈欠，便就地躺了下来。  
“蓬松的大尾巴对于小猫来说可是相当有趣的玩具。瞧！源氏圆溜溜的眼睛已经一瞬不瞬地盯着半藏的尾巴了。”停止摆弄前爪的小猫咪眼中只有这个会晃动的东西了，粉色的小鼻子随着那摇动的速度“噗嗤噗嗤”地发出小小的喘息，随后翻身跃起……  
“出现了！小猫咪的最初捕猎！”

第二集  
“小尖牙的力度不会让半藏觉得疼痛，但它开始有点烦躁了。它的弟弟源氏从牧场的另外一边冒险回来后就变得极度兴奋，这已经是源氏和半藏尾巴的第三十三次博弈了！经历充沛的小家伙似乎在刚出生的时候就喜欢上这个新玩具。”  
“喵！”画面中年长的猫像是终于受不了似的，它三步并两步矫健地跃上了牧场的房梁，随后它睥睨着低下“嗷嗷”直叫的弟弟，优雅地舔起了前爪。  
“哦？不愧是岛田农场最优秀的捕鼠健将，只是三两步就甩开了粘人的弟弟。啊呀，源氏你可别伤心，长大了才能好好追上你哥哥呀。”  
旁白的劝慰好像真的抵达到小猫咪的内心，它鼓起小小的前胸，一蹦一跳地朝着妈妈所在的地方小跑而去。

今天的源氏吃得特别多。

第三集  
“岛田农场又快到下猫崽的时节了……嗯？奇怪，源氏你在和你哥哥做什么？”牛棚的房梁上交叠着两只不同颜色的猫咪，上面那只像是从前的主人公，不过比起那时候的小团子，它现在俨然是一只充满雄性气味的大公猫了。  
“啪！”随着一声猫咪细细的叫声，半藏收着利爪的肉垫敲在了源氏的脸上，它似乎有些生气。  
“喵。”源氏也同样叫唤了一声，它舔了舔半藏伸过来的爪子，又舔了舔半藏头颈的黑毛，随后它一口咬住了半藏的后颈。

“等等，源氏你该不会是想……”旁白的话还没有说完，整个牛棚就传来了凄厉的猫惨叫，随后源氏被半藏一脚踢下了衡量。旁白在看到这个画面后也有些震惊，但更多的是难以忍住的笑意。“源……源氏，就算是生小猫崽的季节，你这样你哥哥也没办法给你生小猫哦。”

配合着悲怆的音乐，源氏还是如同小时候那样期期艾艾地在地上叫唤着，而半藏则是爱理不理地甩着自己毛茸茸的尾巴。  
这下，它是真的生气了。

-End-


End file.
